Abc Du Sexe
by Mariniti
Summary: Capítulo 4: Si amas a dos hombres tan diferentes como iguales ¿Cómo decides entre uno y el otro? Esta vez no sirve seguir al corazón, pues éste late de igual forma por los dos, entonces ¿Cómo decidir pequeña Rae? dicado a todos los lectores que quieran participar. ATENCIÓN, PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE AUN NO LES QUEDO CLARO, FAVOR DE PASAR Y LEER LA NOTA, GRACIAS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hola gente bonita, como lo prometí aquí está el inicio de una historia total y completamente lemon, peeeero, esta será una historia total y completamente diferente y en ella solicitare la ayuda de todos los lectores que quieran participar. Apuesta a que ahora están curiosos por saber cómo me van a ayudar ¿no es cierto? Pues para ello tendrán primero que leer todo el prólogo o bien saltárselo e ir directamente a las notas finales donde les explicare todo.**_

_**Bueno sin más Teen Titans no me pertenece… aun.**_

* * *

**Abc du Sexe**

**Prólogo.**

**Una mirada.**

Todo en un momento puede cambiar. Eso lo sabía de sobra el pelinegro, en un momento puedes estar tranquilamente bromeando y riendo por cualquier tontería en la pizzería local con tus amigos y al siguiente… al siguiente puedes encontrarte atrapado en cualquier rincón, donde cualquiera podría pasar y notar _eso._

Porque solo basta un instante para que todo cambie, para que de un momento a otro tu respiración resulte pesada y dificultosa, para que los ojos de la que frente a todos es solo tu amiga te desnude con una mirada, para que su mano traviesa compañera acaricie con su pulgar tus labios simulando un beso que sabes que no te dará… no aun.

Y cierras los ojos, esperas ansioso el contacto labio a labio, el inicio de una batalla entre lenguas y la sensual mordida de tu labio inferior al no vencer ninguna.

Pero no te besa.

Quiere verte sufrir, sucumbir ante una caricia nada inocente pero tampoco tan impura. Y abres los labios, solo un poco apenas nada, solo lo suficiente para que la punta de su pulgar roce tus dientes.

Abres los ojos y entonces ella sonríe. Pero no es una sonrisa cualquiera, conoces esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que te hace desvariar, que te pone la mente en blanco y te impide siquiera reparar en el sonido de alguien pasando muy de cerca de donde están.

Deseas tocarla, incitarla tanto como ella te ha incitado a ti, pero puedes, una misteriosa fuerza te impide mover cualquier musculo, cadenas invisibles te atan y no puedes hacer más que observar como con su índice te niega cualquier petición.

Se acerca a ti, casi puedes saborear ya sus labios y sin embargo estos aún se encuentran lejos de tu alcance. La ves morderse el labio inferior deseas que sean tus dientes y no los de ella los que hagan tal acción.

Acaricia tu cuello, lo presiona y por un momento el aire te falta, te asfixia, pero tan pronto comienza se termina y sus manos exploran tu delgado tórax. Te excitas al sentirlas descender y una vez más cierras los ojos.

Pero…

Se detiene. Justo antes de llegar a _ese punto _sus manos te abandonan.

Todo en un momento puede cambiar. Eso lo sabe de sobra el pelinegro. Mientras en momento te encuentras experimentando uno de los mejores momentos de adrenalina en tu vida al siguiente te das cuenta de que todo _aquello_, no fue más que un sueño despierto, inducido por una mirada traviesa.

Entonces caes en cuenta. Parpadeas un par de veces, pretendiendo salir de aquella ensoñación, pero ya lo has hecho.

La miras al otro extremo de la mesa, mientras bebes un poco de gaseosa y saboreas con la punta de la lengua las ultimas probadas de tu fantasía. Ella te mira, no sabes lo que cruza por su cabeza pero reconoces aquella chispa brillante en sus ojos que te dicen todo lo que su boca calla.

Y entonces lo sabes…

_El juego apenas comienza._

* * *

_**Si llegaron hasta aquí, o la curiosidad les gano y se saltaron la historia — lo que realmente no importa tanto — permítanme explicarles de que va esto.**_

_**En primer lugar la idea surgió porque en un programa escuche decir al presentador en forma de broma "kamasutra alfabético" o algo así, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien ahora, peeero de ahí me vino la idea de hacer una serie de viñetas con contenido sexual — si se fijan y leyeron el prólogo, nunca menciono la existencia de poderes o el pasado oscuro de alguno de los protagonistas — algunas de ellas puede que sean del universo DC y otras AU, todo depende de ustedes.**_

_**Ahora bien lo que supongo realmente les interesa es ¿Cómo me van ayudar?, fácil, creo que ya dedujeron como va esto con solo leer el título y mi explicación anterior, esto va a ser alfabético, traducción, de la "a" a la "z" van a ser las viñetas. Y aquí es donde entran ustedes mis queridos lectores, ustedes elegirán las palabras que tomare en base para escribir las viñetas, también elegirán si se trata de un AU o no pero además como los quiero consentir también son libres de elegir la trama o bien elegir títulos de canciones en lugar de palabras en solitario, siempre y cuando tenga algo que ver con la letra en turno.**_

_**¿Divertido no?**_

_**Bueno cualquiera es libre de participar solo revisen los comentarios para no repetir letras y bueno eso sería todo, los quiero, espero que esto funcione y si les gustó la idea, los chocolates o los cachorritos dejen un sensual review.**_

_**Chocolates y besos. **_


	2. NOTA IMPORTANTE: LEER ANTES DE SEGUIR

**Nota:**

_**Si no lo leen no importa, se que a muchos les vale comino este tipo de notas, puede que aquí se desvelen algunas de sus dudas.**_

Hola, hola mis queridos lectores, ya sé, ya sé, esto no es exactamente lo que esperaban para iniciar, peeero luego de una plática con **Caro Roth, **me di cuenta de que quizá no fui tan clara como debería en cómo se va a manejar este Fanfiction, y puede que los haya confundido un poco. Así que voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de hacer una pausa incluso antes de comenzar y explicarles lo mejor posible.

Bien, la muy egoísta, idea original era que ustedes los lectores dejaran una base para escribir una historia y yo fuera la única que se encargara de alguna explotarla, siendo yo la única escritora. Pero, supongo que… no sé, algunas colegas también quisieran participar en este proyecto y bueno, dejo una invitación abierta para todas aquellas que lo quieran hacer. Sí, el fanfiction va a seguir en mi cuenta, pero cada una tendrá el reconocimiento que le pertenece, aquí no nos vamos a alzar el cuello con el trabajo de alguien más porque simplemente eso no sería justo y digo si nos vienen leyendo desde hace tiempo ya sabrán que cada una tiene su propia manera de narrar.

Bueno, esa es mi invitación, solo mándenme un mensaje privado y nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿vale? También pienso hacer un foro, pero de eso no hablare ahora.

Bien, ahora para los lectores/musas y para quienes quieran participar.

**TODAS EN CADA UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS DEBERÁ HABER LEMON O EN SU DEFECTO LIME**.

Esto lo inicie con esa idea muy en claro y la mantendré y hasta el final, lo siento pero así será.

**En todas las Historias deberá haber Robrae, pero tanto el lector como el escritor es libre de elegir otras parejas.**

Ya sea que se pida o se decida poner por ejemplo BBrae, como pareja principal, el o la escritora deberá ver la forma de meter aunque sea un ligero Robrae, o también se pueden poner triángulos amorosos por ejemplo el redraerob.

**Se dará un tiempo estimado para que algún lector nos de las bases para escribir la historia.**

Si al final de ese lapso no hay quien nos la de, alguna de nuestras compañeras o por iniciativa propia de la escritora en turno escribirá la historia de su preferencia, siempre y cuando respete la continuidad del alfabeto.

**Los lectores serán libres de darnos una palabra cualquiera y será trabajo del escritor el explotarla a su antojo.**

Por ejemplo: si la palabra en cuestión fue "circo" el escritor decidirá si la usa como el lugar donde van nuestros pajaritos, si la quiere introducir en una oración o si deja que su imaginación vuele tan lejos como él quiera siempre y cuando coincida aunque sea en una milésima con la palabra elegida.

**El lector, será libre de dejar una descripción de lo que desea que ocurra en la historia.**

Aquí en especial la escritora o el escritor debe de tener cuidado ya que si la descripción del lector no tiene nada que ver con la palabra tendrá que secarse los sesos para que coincida y además no olvide el lemon.

**Se puede elegir un escritor en específico siempre y cuando este esté participando o bien entre los escritores es válido el cambio.**

Si algún escritor siente que simplemente las musas no llegan a él y que lo haría mejor otro puede intercambiar su turno con el de otro. O si alguien quiere leer un lemon de alguien en especial igual se intercambian lugares.

Y bueno reiterando esto va a ser alfabético se inicia con la "A" y termina con la "Z", toda palabra vale, si son canciones que empiecen con la letra en turno también valen.

Y bueno creo que es todo si ninguna compañera se quiere unir a esto, la idea va a seguir como se planeó en un principio y no habrá grandes cambios en la temática de esto a excepción de que los únicos puntos a considerar serian los subrayados.

Así que si les gusta la idea, los chocolates o los cachorritos, regálenme un sensual review, no les cuesta nada y harían muy feliz a una seudo escritora.

Bueno bye.

Ok, esto ya esta empezando a tomar forma así que aquí va el orden de quienes vamos a ser las encargadas de cumplir con sus pedidos.

_**Mariniti**_

_**Jackesita Frost**_

_**Caro Roth**_

_**Lucila Wheeler**_

Y las que se quieran unir a nosotras, sigan mandando sus solicitudes y no olviden ver los comentarios para no repetir letras.

Ahora si, bye

Palabras elegidas:

Alivio. Bbxrav. Para hello.

Baño. RxR. Para LissyScarlett.


	3. Entre Vos Yeux

**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches gente bonita.**

**Ok, posiblemente es más que un hecho que me quieren matar por tardarme tanto en subir esto, en serio no saben cuan apenada estoy en especial con Jackesita, puesto que ella termino su viñeta desde hace siglos y por mi culpa no se ha podido subir, en serio lo lamento muchísimo.**

**Yo sé que no tengo excusa y que definitivamente está muy mal el haberme tardado tanto, pero en mi defensa y antes que me quieran apuñalar, envenenar, disparar o cualquier otra horrible forma de asesinarme. Quiero decir que este reto ha sido definitivamente el más difícil que he hecho, me desvele más que de costumbre e hice 9 borradores antes de que una musa se apiadara de mí y me diera la inspiración necesaria para tener algo con lo que por fin me siento satisfecha.**

**En fin, como no quiero que pierdan más su tiempo: Teen Titans no me pertenece, pero tal vez en una realidad alterna si lo sea.**

**Pareja: Chico Bestia x Raven.**

**Palabra: Alivio.**

**Sugerida por: Hello**

**Escritora: Mariniti.**

_**Abc Du Sexe**_

_**Entre Vos Yeux**_

_**1. Alivio**_

Suspira, tal vez por cuarta o quinta vez en el diminuto lapso de tiempo que se ha mantenido estático en el mismo lugar mirándola, admirando desde lejos su belleza, siempre desde lejos.

Y ahí esta una vez más, quitando una a una las prendas que cubren su delicada figura y haciéndole el amor con esos ojos verdes.

_La mira,_ y al contrario de lo que se pudiera esperar, no son sus labios lo primero en recibir su ataque. No, primero son sus ojos, sus parpados, los cuales besa con delicadeza como si sus besos se tratasen de mariposas que por un pequeño instante se posan en ellos para luego alzar el vuelo. Lo siguiente en recibir a sus labios son sus muñecas y a pesar de que es la misma persona y por consiguiente los mismos labios, sus besos resultan diferentes, ya no son pequeñas mariposas los que se posan en sus muñecas, no, con un poco más de pasión ellas reciben las pequeñas y algo dolorosas mordidas de lo que bien podría ser una pequeña serpiente que con su veneno les acelera el corazón — o al menos así es como se lo imagina—. En las mejillas, en las plantas de sus pies, en sus manos y en la parte más íntima de su ser, cada beso es diferente y un poco más ardiente que el anterior, pero siempre sin tocar sus labios que ansiosos no dejan de suspirar, gemir, rogar la atención que al resto de su cuerpo le ha sido otorgada.

_La mira una vez más_ y aunque ella no pronuncia palabra alguna con su expresión lo dice todo — porque su máscara helada ha caído y solo basta una mirada para saber lo que desea — sonríe ladino, aceptando la invitación que sus piernas le han dado, la deja disfrutar de su erección que aun con la ropa puesta se hace evidente. Frotándola descaradamente sobre la intimidad desnuda de la chica, jugando con ella disfrutando acercando sus labios pero nunca terminando el contacto. Sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus ruegos toman intensidad y cuando piensa que aquel contacto lo hará pronto terminar, es ella la que termina por primera vez.

_La mira, la observa atento _y antes de que su cuerpo pueda siquiera reponerse del primer impacto recibido se adentra en ella, mas no es su miembro el que tiene el gusto. No, primero son dos de sus dedos quienes variando entre movimientos circulares, adentrándose y saliendo de ella y jugando con su sensible clítoris la hacen llegar por segunda vez al orgasmo.

_Y entonces la mira una última vez, _sintiendo su erección doler al no tener la atención adecuada, con paso apresurado y a base de excusas torpes sale a su habitación.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes? — escucha preguntar a su novio desde sus piernas, quien como buen detective ha notado la sonrisa instaurada en sus labios y la casi imperceptible risilla que se le ha escapado sin querer.

— De nada en especial — responde en tono desinteresado, continuando con la tarea de revolver los negruzcos cabellos de su pareja, pero fijando su violeta mirar al camino que poco antes fue tomado por el chico verde, y _sabiendo _que aquellas fantasías tan vividas que desde tiempo atrás _sufría _el verde eran un mal del que no encontraría alivio… al menos hasta que ella deseara lo contrario.

_**Próxima palabra…**_

_**Baño. RxR. Para LissyScarlett.**_


	4. Baño

**Hola, hola gente bonita.**

**Continuando con esta serie de viñetas le toca el turno a la letra "B" de Baño. Listos o no estamos a punto de comenzar pero antes…**

**Les quiero recordar que ustedes son los que nos dan las bases para trabajar, por lo tanto no se cohíban y dennos sus sugerencias. **

**Bien ahora si… ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

**Hola yo soy Jackesita Frost y bueno pues es mi turno de poner la siguiente letra la cual es la B con la palabra "Baño" a petición de LissyScarlet, espero les guste mi contribución n/n. Los jóvenes titanes (Para mi desgracia) no me pertenecen XP.**

**Pareja: Robin X Raven**

**Palabra: Baño**

**Sugerida: LissyScarlet**

**Escritora: Jackesita Frost**

* * *

Abc Du Sexe

2. Baño

Jamás se baña a esas horas, normalmente utiliza la noche sin que Starfire deje sofocante el baño debido a la alta temperatura a la que utiliza el agua, cuando Cyborg no deja un rastro de aceite que debe limpiar antes o que ya sea Chico Bestia o Robin apestan el lugar por la cantidad de artículos para el cabello que utilizan; la noche siempre había sido la mejor opción pero debido a la pelea que tuvieron contra Plasmus unas horas antes sentía que el primer baño no era suficiente.

Cero sus ojos permitiéndose relajar ante las gotitas de agua caliente que recorrían su cuerpo, tomo un poco de shampoo con aroma a lavanda para lavar con delicadeza su cabello, le agradaba porque era un olor muy sutil y delicado. Un sonido leve atrajo su atención, aunque quien podría entrar ya que era todavía de madrugada y ninguno de sus compañeros eran adoradores de levantarse a esas horas, lo dejo pasar pero unas traviesas manos la sobresaltaron cuando comenzaron a tallar su espalda, recorrer su cintura y pasar sobre su trasero sin pudor alguno.

-¡Robin! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Intentó cubrirse mientras daba un pequeño paso atrás, el solo sonreía de lado observándola con atención mostrando aquel hermoso color de ojos que hacía unos meses le había enseñado.

-También deseaba bañarme- Con aquel suave paño comenzó a lavar el hombro desnudo de la chica inclinando su rostro y depositando un pequeño beso en aquel lugar.

-¿Tenías que entrar ahora?, pudiste haber esperado a que saliera-

-Vamos Rae, somos héroes… Un ejemplo para la ciudad, como tales debemos de mostrar una buena forma de cuidar el agua, nos bañamos dos por el precio de uno- Su brazo la rodeo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo para reclamar sus labios con pasión, el hecho de permanecer desnudos y con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo hacían el momento aún más único de lo que esperaban. Su mano libre comenzó a delinear aquel delicado cuerpo, su cuello, su cintura hasta que uno de sus dedos acaricio sus pliegues femeninos generando un gemido que fue callado por el beso que ninguno quería deshacer.

-Espera…- Pidió pero Robin la ignoro presionando con suavidad uno de sus pechos- Detente…Robin…-

-Dick ¿Lo recuerdas?- Se inclinó levemente para poner aquella parte de ella en su boca mientras su lengua lamía con gran cautela el agua que resbalaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Dick…- Su nombre pronunciado entre gemidos fue una verdadera delicia para sus oídos, un dedo travieso se adentró en su feminidad moviéndose con precisión y cautela.

-Me encantas Rae…- El cuerpo de la cuervo se movía inconscientemente en busca del placer que tanto las caricias como la intromisión de aquel extraño le otorgaban.

-¡Buenos días amigos míos!- Grito la princesa tamaraniana, seguramente aquel sonido despertaría al resto de los inquilinos de aquel lugar, la joven de piel pálida intentó alejar al muchacho de su cuerpo sin conseguir demasiado ya que este no disminuía la intensidad de sus caricias generando algunos espasmos que le quitaban fuerza.

-Dick… Debemos Sa… Salir…-

-¿Por qué?- Un segundo dedo se adentró en la chica quién solo tapo su boca.

-Buenos días Star, ¿Quién está en el baño?- Esa era la voz de Cyborg.

-No lo sé amigo Cyborg, yo acabo de llegar también- Ligeros toques en la puerta querían regresar a Raven a la realidad pero aquellas furtivas y traviesas caricias no la dejaban, un pequeño gritito salió de su boca cuando sintió como su pezón era mordido y aquellos intrusos en sus pliegues la penetraban de forma deliciosa.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Raven se sonrojo al ver que la habían escuchado pero el pelinegro solo sonrió.

-Soy yo Cy…- Se comenzó a incorporar llevando con él una de las piernas de la chica, sus ojos no se alejaron de aquella mirada amatista mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con suavidad- Acabo de entrar, así que tardare un poco en salir- Sonrió ante sus propias insinuaciones, en especial al ver como la chica entre sus brazos trataba de mostrarse molesta pero su rostro cambio cuando sus movimientos comenzaron.

-¡Oh vamos viejo! Siempre te tardas horas-

-Pero esta vez es más divertido ¿Verdad Rae?- Susurro contra su oído, la chica se sonrojo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y giraba un poco su cabeza.

-Cállate…- Su pierna rodeo la cintura del chico, la posición era un poco incomoda pero se sentía realmente bien.

-¡A un lado!- Grito Chico Bestia, se escuchó que giro la perilla de la puerta con afán pero no la pudo abrir- ¡Quien quiera que sea! ¡Salga! ¡Es una emergencia!-

-Aun no…- Susurro el petirrojo mientras salía de ella para que esta se apoyara contra la pared, sus manos acariciaron su piel desnuda volviendo a poseerla de golpe, Raven dejaba salir gemidos de placer ante la posición, cuando sintió como la velocidad aumentaba y las manos del chico jugaban con sus pechos se vio obligada a tapar su boca, no sabría explicarlo pero tal vez el que sus amigos estuvieran afuera y la adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos aumentaban más el placer.

-¡Vamos Robin! ¡Tú limpiaras si Chico Bestia ensucia!-

-Ya voy Cy… Si limpio habrá valido mucho la pena…- La velocidad aumentaba, una explosión llamo la atención de los amantes junto los gritos de protesta del resto ante la ruptura del fregadero- Relájate, ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?- Sus manos sujetaron sus caderas trazando una sincronía perfecta.

-Dick…Yo…-

-Lo sé, yo también lo siento- Sus músculos se contraían mientras el calor de sus cuerpos incrementaba, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos hasta que en una última estocada ambos llegaron al clímax, el pelinegro se liberó en el interior de la joven oscura dejando caer levemente su peso sobre ella.

-Por todo lo que es bueno… ¡Robin! ¡Sales o te saco a patadas!- Pero no respondió solo se enjuago rápidamente ayudando a la chica quién desapareció con ayuda de su magia del lugar, el chico se acercó al fregadero tomando su máscara de entre los escombros para ponerla junto a una toalla que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, en cuanto el joven de verde color vio al chico salir lo empujo fuera para cerrar la puerta y liberar su hidratación.

-Me iré a la recamara, llámenme solo si hay una emergencia- El líder del grupo camino hacia el lugar dicho pero no ingresó en su habitación sino en la de aquella joven de cabellos oscuros que sin que ninguno de sus amigos supiera se había vuelto su pareja, su novia, su amante.

Sonrió mientras sacaba su antifaz y entrar con mayor facilidad a aquella oscura habitación ya que anhelaba volver a hacerle el amor a aquella chica, ya después se preocuparía por explicar por qué la ropa de ambos estaba tirada en el baño y la joven oscura no la encontraban por ningún lado a esas horas.

* * *

**Eso es todo, ciertamente no soy consciente de a quien le corresponde la siguiente letra pero estoy segura que será muy bueno. Hasta la próxima nwn.**

* * *

**Siguiente…**

**Palabra: Circo.**

**Sugerida: Lucila Wheeler**

**Escritora: Caro Roth**

**Una ultima cosa... sería bueno si nos dan palabras por adelantado para poder trabajar en las historias.**

**Bueno eso sería todo, no olviden comentar y… nos leemos luego.**

**Próximas palabras...**

**Decisión. Sugerida por Jackesita. Para Lucila. Red/Rae**

**Ebriedad. Sugerida por Caro (enviada por mensaje privado). Para Mariniti**

**Fantasma. Sugerida por Mariniti (sugerida aquí ). Para Raven Yaz ( quien se nos une en este proyecto)**

**Ganas. Sugerida por Raven Yaz ( por mensaje privado). Para Jackesita.**

**Bueno esas serian las del momento, esperamos nos lleguen mas y aquellos que han sugerido pero la letra ya les habían ganado, no se preocupen veremos que hacer al respecto.**


	5. Circo

**Hola, hola gente bonita!**

**Como ven es tiempo de actualizar y como lo último que queremos es hacerlos esperar más, ¿Qué les parece si vamos directamente a la viñeta de hoy? Solo no se olviden de ver las notas finales ya que hay algunas noticias por comentarles.**

**¿Listos?**

**La viñeta comienza en…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

**Pareja: Robin X Raven.**

**Palabra: Circo.**

**Sugerida: Lucila Wheeler.**

**Escritora: Caro Roth.**

**Abc Du Sexe.**

**3. Circo.**

Es cierto que soy antisocial... que no me relaciono bien, pero no puedo evitarlo, sé que las personas que viven a mí al rededor no son honestas y no me interesa relacionarme con personas que no lo son, por ello a mis 19 años mis padres tomando riendas a mi vida habían decidido casarme... casarme con un completo extraño, mi padre dice conocerlo... es un socio suyo y supuestamente solo debo estar casada con el seis meses... es eso o el resto de mi vida encerrada... y eso me priva de muchas cosas, eso no lo permitiré. Además le prometí a mi madre dar ese sacrificio...el del amor.

Mi cabello negro largo lo cepillaba...estaba viéndome en el espejo...lo extrañare, tome las tijeras y lo corte a la altura del cuello, le había escuchado decir a mi padre que a su socio le gustaban las de cabello largo... el mío ahora era corto, me puse un brillo labial y un poco de rímel, mire de nuevo mi vestido, tome el ramo y salí al altar.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso de la ceremonia...acabo de reaccionar y lo veo a él... no está mal, pero no lo amo, aunque eso ya no importa.

-...Tomo a Rachel Roth para honrarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe.-

-Yo Rachel Roth tomo a...a...- mierda me olvide de su nombre

-Richard Grayson- oí murmuran a mi padre.

-Te tomo a ti Richard Grayson, para honrarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.- o estos seis meses nos separen.

-Puede besar a la novia- oí decir... me estremecí.

-Prefiero no hacerlo...te veo en el auto, tus maletas están ahí, cinco minutos Roth- le escuche decir a mi esposo... no lo conocía hasta este momento, de hecho ni siquiera ahora lo conozco.

Fui a la habitación del hotel donde me esperaba mi padre, hice oídos sordos a sus reproches y fui a cambiarme... mi madre me enseño desde pequeña a usar ropa elegante y clásica. Me puse unos jeans negros, una blusa estampada que tiene un escote en "v" la tela es suave y delicada, mis botas de tacón negras, peine mi cabello, tome la bolsa que deje preparando horas antes y salí a buscar el auto.

Cuando llegue a la limosina que nos esperaba lo vi llegar... usaba unos jeans gastados, una camisa de franela azul, que resaltaba el color de ojos que tenía mi esposo, y unas zapatillas cap viejas... no se veía como un hombre de negocios, era prácticamente un hombre Marlboro, debo admitir que no estaba nada mal. Subió al auto y emprendimos el viaje a Steel City. Tome el bolso que tenía y con cuidado de que mi esposo viera lo que tenía dentro saque un cigarro y lo encendí... necesitaba uno, abrí la ventana y mi cabello se movía suave.

- ¿Me das un poco? - no sabía que el fumaba...

- Vale... por su puesto - le dije calmada dándole el cigarro. Solo para verlo tirarlo por la ventana.

- ¡Oye era mi cigarrillo!- le grite.

- Odio a los fumadores, y mientras seas mi esposa tu deber es complacerme, así que no fumaras estos seis meses... si es que resistes - odiaba que me hablen así... pero le tenía cierto terror a mi esposo.

-¿Qué edad tienes? - pregunte inocente

- 23 -

- Vale... ¿y por qué aceptaste casarte?-

- ... Me han pagado bien - le oí decir después de un rato, claro, soy tan horrenda que solo así estarían conmigo... pagándoles.

- Por cierto hay un cambio de planes, no iremos a la casa de tu padre en Steel City –

- ¿Ah no?-

- Iremos a Jump City-

- Pero... es una ciudad... amm-

- ¿No comercial? -

- Exacto -

- Pues así será mientras vivas conmigo - no hubo más palabras en el viaje, a lo lejos veía el letrero que marcaba la llegada a Jump City. Era una ciudad hermosa y tranquila... pero para nada a lo que mis padres me habían acostumbrado de repente la limosina se detuvo en medio de la nada... solo había una camioneta aparcada adelante.

- Baja por tu maleta y la subes en la camioneta - decidí obedecer a mi marido... el respeto era algo que mi madre me inculco siempre. El terreno era muy verde... se veía una isla a lo lejos...muy hermoso.

- Muévete no tenemos todo el día - me baje de la limosina y casi caigo al piso ya que mis tacones se incrustaron en el suave césped, camine como pude a la parte de atrás y tome la maleta... estaba pesada y casi no podía cargarla, como pude la tome y seguí a mi marido hasta dejar la maleta en la oxidada camioneta en la que él ya estaba tras el volante.

- Te llevare al que será tu hogar por seis meses princesa... más te vale no quejarte odio eso. - no hable en todo el camino... odiaba a ese hombre, me quede dormida diez minutos después.

Desperté en una habitación muy vieja y en mal estado... mis cosas y las de mi espeso estaban allí... y mi esposo estaba acostado en el sofá que había con un sombrero de esos tipo "vaquero" cubriéndole el rostro y los zapatos llenos de lodo manchando parte del sofá.

- Sera mejor que te pongas algo de lo que está en la maleta, te llevare a repasar para tu nuevo trabajo - ¿trabajo yo? Eso no era parte del contrato.

- Disculpa... ¿Qué? -

- Vas a trabajar conmigo princesa -

- Me llamo Rachel, no princesa. Y mi padre jamás menciono algo de trabajo -

- Entonces agradece que te doy uno -

- No voy a trabajar -

- Mira preciosa el trabajo tiene un salario, si vas juntando ese salario puedes pagar lo que hiciste a tu padre y nos divorciamos más rápido voy a estar afuera vuelvo en cinco minutos - me dirigí a la maleta.

La princesita me iba a hacer la vida complicada, debo buscar maneras de deshacerme de ella... pronto. Entre al remolque de nuevo y la vi semi desnuda tratando de vestirse... la verdad tenía un cuerpo hermoso... y yo como hombre, bueno no es un espectáculo que me fuera a perder, claro que ella se percató de mi presencia y se vistió con rapidez.

- Vale así que la princesa me tiene un gran regalo de luna de miel -

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Vale te queda bien el traje - estaba usando un leotardo negro cubierto de rubíes, el traje era precisamente como un traje de baño, cubría el busto y la parte inferior pero el abdomen era cubierto por una tela negra casi invisible...se le podía notar el gran cuerpo que tenía y sus hermosas piernas.

- Jamás en la vida me había puesto algo así, ¿Que voy a ser una puta?-

- Eso solo lo serás conmigo princesa, vas a modelar mientras caminas, punto -

- ¿En qué? -

- En mi trabajo -

- ¿Y dónde trabajas? -

- Justo afuera -

- Vale... ¿Cuantos me verán así?-

- Decenas de personas que no son pervertidas, ahora ve afuera a saludar al equipo y conocer el terreno hasta que me cambie de ropa -

Comencé a ponerme mi traje, era un traje negro con un cuervo azul en el pecho... de algún modo me recordaba a la princesa, mis ojos azules solía cubrirlos con una máscara... pero la verdad no tenía ganas... tenía ganas de la princesa... verla así había despertado una lujuria insaciable... necesitaba tomarla... una vez al menos antes del acto que era en tres horas... y la verdad ya estábamos comprometidos no tenía nada de malo tomarla, la fui a buscar pero no la vi en ningún lado. Comencé a ir a la parte de los demás chicos y la vi hablando con Víctor, Logan y Jason, y Jason la miraba extasiado...debía detener eso.

- Así que ya conocen a mi esposa - dije dirigiéndome a ella abrazándola por el cuello.

- Si hermano, y créeme que es muy inteligente nuestra pequeña cuervo -

- ¿Cuervo?- pregunto inocente... esa chica era sorprendente... y no debía pensar eso de una mujer... yo no debía enamorarme.

- Aquí cada uno tiene un apodo, Richard es Dick- la oí reír por el apodo - Logan es el Chico Bestia, Jason es Red X y yo soy Cyborg-

- Vaya gran apodo Richard ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- jaja esa pequeña tenía sentido del humor... nos hizo reír a todos, de repente la vista de todos se puso tras de mí y Rachel... todos se pusieron serios.

- ¿Quién es la nena flacucha?- Ahhh no, no Kori... esos ya eran problemas para mí. Mi esposa se volteo y le ofreció la mano en señal de saludo.

- Rachel Grayson un placer - pero ella no saludo...me miro a mí.

- ¿Es tu hermana? -

- Soy su esposa - aclaro ella, sello su sentencia. Ella solo me miro y se fue.

- El espectáculo ya comienza - le oí decir a lo lejos.

Le dije a ella que solo tenía que seguir a las demás modelos y poner una gran sonrisa, ella solo me sonrió y salió al show. Que rápido se acostumbró a la idea de trabajar en un circo. Hice mi acto y cuando el show acabo fui al remolque a ver a mi esposa... yo no me perdía mi noche de bodas.

Estaba en la ducha del remolque... aún estaba un poco confundida por todo lo que paso hoy, pero yo era de obedecer y callar, igual que mi madre. Ya me lave el cabello, el cuerpo, solo disfrutada un poco del agua caliente...unas manos me sorprendieron... empezaron a acariciar mi vientre... luego tomaron caminos separados... una comenzaba a subir y la otra bajaba... hice para atrás la cabeza para evitar un gemido y sentí el pecho de mi esposo.

- Hoy en nuestra noche especial - me dijo con una picardía y lujuria en su voz... yo era una mujer de tradiciones... y debía obedecer a mi esposo... era mi primera vez y lo haría con alguien que apenas conocía ese día... sus manos comenzaron a viajar a una misma dirección y subían a mi pecho... el me aprisionaba un poco más fuerte entre él y la pared... sentía de a poco sus besos en mi cuello, yo estaba sintiendo su pecho y el mi espalda... yo no podía besarlo y tal vez ni quería... sus manos acariciaban con algo de desesperación mi pecho y yo soltaba gemidos débiles que al le sacaban una sonrisa... de repente lo sentí entrar y me saco un grito... por ahora solo sentía un dolor indescriptible pero a él no le importaba... abrió la puerta de la ducha y me tomo en brazos... fuimos directo a la cama y me tiro ahí. Ahora estábamos frente a frente y me sonroje porque me veía desnuda. Empezó besándome los pies y fue subiendo hasta mi intimidad, pero se detuvo ahí y siguió a mi vientre, beso mis pechos, mi cuello, llego a mis labios y no sentí amor... sentí lujuria... lujuria pura luego casi sin que me percatara entro en mi... esta vez por delante... empezó con embestidas suaves y comencé a sentir placer, pero no fue demasiado tiempo... comenzó a embestirme rápidamente y el placer se convirtió en dolor

- Por favor ya basta... me lastimas - alcance a decir entrecortada mientras él me besaba

- Eres mía... y harás lo que yo quiera - le oí decir y me dio unas embestidas más rápidas... yo gritaba de dolor y placer... odiaba eso, lo odiaba a él, me retorcía abajo de él. Con una de sus manos se apoyó a la cama y con la otra tomo mi espalda para acercarme a él, eso incremento el dolor y sus embestidas fueron aumentando, sus besos me lastimaban y yo ya no podía más... poco a poco llegamos al clímax y él se liberó en mi... cayo a mi lado y me abrazo... de nuevo mi espalda sentía su pecho.

-No te duermas aun princesa- le oí decir. Luego de unos diez minutos en los que el dolor incrementaba él se puso de nuevo frente a mí y comenzó a embestirme... esta vez no me beso, ni fue suave... me estaba lastimando y yo gritaba de dolor... iba muy rápido y sentía que iba a desmayarme.

- Di que eres mía -

-...- sus embestidas iban en aumento. Di un grito horrible, me estaba lastimando mucho.

- Dilo o te ira peor -

- Soy tuya... por favor basta... ya no... Por favor -

- Jura que serás solo mía - se liberó en mi otra vez pero sus embestidas seguían

- Lo juro... pero por favor ya basta -

Me hizo lo mismo varias veces esa noche... descansamos diez minutos y me embestía otra vez... perdí la cuenta de esa noche.

Viéndolo dormir, cuando finalmente la fatiga domino su lujuria, pensé en todo aquello que había vivido hasta ahora, mi matrimonio, el pasar de una vacía vida llena de lujos a tener que trabajar, conocer personas que por primera vez parecían verme a mí y no a mi apellido, y pertenecer a alguien de quien apenas y recordaba su nombre y de quien no sentía la más mínima pizca de amor… todo había sido tan rápido que un ligero sentimiento de temor por aquel periodo de seis meses me invadió, temor que pronto fue opacado por la emoción… seis meses… ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas le esperarían a mi vida en esos seis meses? ¿Qué nuevos retos tendría que afrontar? ¿Qué nuevos sentimientos conocería? Y aunque no quisiera pensar mucho en ello ¿Acaso lograría en algún punto enamorarme de mi esposo?... de aquello aun no tenía las respuestas pero bueno, supongo que asi es la vida… es como un circo, donde siempre ocurren cosas que nunca te imaginaste.

* * *

**Ok, ¿Qué les pareció la viñeta? Caro lo hizo bien ¿no creen? Pero bueno les tengo una mala noticia. Desafortunadamente Caro Roth se retira de este proyecto de momento, y por eso esta será la única historia que tengamos de ella. Supongo que mi deber es decirles que si el final ha quedado abierto de alguna forma es mi culpa, puesto que Caro en su deseo de no hacer esperar a nuestras otras compañeras me dio su autorización para terminar la historia que ella empezó, siendo el ultimo párrafo de mi autoría. Admito que al inicio me emocione un poco y pensé seguirla de modo que quedara larga pero con un final más o menos feliz, sin embargo al igual que ustedes no sé qué rumbo quería o quiere Caro para esta historia, así que dejémoslo a la libre interpretación de cada uno y esperemos que con el tiempo nuestra amiga regrese y despeje las dudas que inicio. Mientras, en lo personal espero que este bien y le mando toda la buena vibra.**

**Bien ahora…**

**Siguiente…**

**Palabra: decision**

**Sugerida: Jackesita Frost**

**Escritora: Lucila Wheeler**

**En espera…**

**Ebriedad. Por Caro. Para Mariniti.**

**Fantasma. Por Mariniti. Para Raven Yaz.**

**Ganas. Por Raven Yaz. Para Jackesita Frost.**

**También tenemos las palabras…**

**Húmeda. Por Luisa Mateus. **

**Incitar. Por L.**

**Estas últimas aun no tendrán escritora oficial de momento, ya que posiblemente tengamos una nueva compañera que ocupe el lugar de Caro o bien reorganicemos el orden de las escritoras. Todo depende de si la persona está interesada o no. **


	6. Decisiones

**Hola, hola gente bonita.**

**¿Saben qué hora es?**

**Así es, ¡Es hora de actualizar!. Yey, y como lo último que queremos es hacerlos sufrir más vámonos directo a la viñeta de hoy.**

**Solo que… **

**Antes un pequeño anuncio: algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta pero para los que no, los invito a unirse a nuestra página de FB "RavenxRobin: Dark lovers and Other Secrets" y también a nuestro foro homónimo que podrán encontrar en la sección de foros de esta página.**

**Ahora sí, sin más nada que decir…**

**¡Comencemos! **

**En…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

_**Hola lectores y lectoras, bueno, a mí me tocó esta palabra mágica como contribución a este proyecto, espero que sea de su agrado, sé que la mayoría serán viñetas, pero ya saben, mi estilo es más los one shots, y dejé la historia poco más compleja, espero que no desempate con los trabajos que ya subieron y trataré de dejar algo más acorde la próxima vez, por lo pronto, disfruten de la historia. Saluditos.**_

_**Decisiones**_

_Redactada por: __**Lucila Wheeler**_

_Palabra sugerida por: __**Jackesita Frost**_

_**Disclaimer: Tees titans no me pertenece sí no a su creador y socios comerciales. Se ha escrito este fanfic sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener a los fans de la serie.**_

Sus cuerpos agitados y sudorosos se fundían en uno solo, sus respiraciones parecían querer delatarlos pero ambos sabían que la noche y la lejanía los ocultaba de cualquier ojo curioso que quisiera interrumpir su idilio, o eso pensaban…

Ella no sabía cuándo había empezado, ni él cuando terminaría, ellos sabían que esto era inapropiado a todas luces. Pero no les importaba, no en este momento; dejarían los remordimientos para otra ocasión, ahora solo deseaban hacer lo que estaban haciendo…

Ella sintió su cuerpo agitarse y algo dentro de sí misma parecía querer explotar; él no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus caderas danzaron con mayor rapidez ante las contracciones que marcaba el cuerpo de su amante; ella lanzó un suspiro tan potente, que más parecía un grito ahogado, echó la cabeza hacía atrás, su espalda se tensó en un arco de placer, él tuvo que acelerar las arremetidas… ambos lanzaron un último suspiro, ella se abrazó a su cuello mientras sus piernas se aferraban a las caderas de él, como si no quisiera terminar, él la besó con salvajismo, pero con un toque de ternura que a ella tanto le gustaba…

Al final, ambos suspiraron terminado, el se corrió dentro de ella llenándola de su semilla, ella también acabó con él dentro, a una tiempo, en la perfecta sincronía…

Unas horas antes…

Él habría esperado verla desaparecer de su habitación, que saliera a escondidas o cualquier cosa… menos lo que vio en aquel monitor.

La figura oscura con la X roja en su pecho aparecía frente a la cama, ella parecía dormir plácidamente; su instinto de detective le impidió ir a darle una paliza al que se atrevía a invadir la intimidad de la mujer que amaba, algo dentro de sí le dijo que debía esperar.

Observó como Red X rodeaba la cama de la titán, lo vio quitarle las sábanas y acariciarle el rostro, como él mismo lo hacía, ni la máscara ni la oscuridad le impedían imaginar la ternura, ternura con la que él mismo trataba a la ocultista.

Sintió celos al notar que la figura de su mujer moverse y finalmente acomodarse; Raven estaba despierta, ciertamente, pero lejos de alertar sobre la invasión, se abrazó al cuello de su invasor, Robin sintió la sangre hervir de celos, algo dentro de él sintió romperse, Raven lo traicionaba, no solo como titán, como líder, lo traicionaba como hombre.

Los había seguido hasta un pent-house en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, su agilidad y astucia fueron superiores a la de la pareja. Pero aquella traición no hizo mella sobre la sorpresa al ver el rostro del ladrón despojado de su máscara para poder posar sus labios en los de la demoniza; sus binoculares no podían engañarlo, ese era el rostro de Jason Tood, su sucesor y hermanastro, el que había muerto a manos del peor de los criminales de Ciudad Gótica –imposible– pensó; esperó a que las cortinas de la ventana se cerraran, pero eso nunca pasó, como si supieran que estaba presente y no temieran que se enterara.

No supo que era lo que lo había mantenido mirando todo el espectáculo, no era el morbo, aunque no podía negar que algo en él había despertado, ¿la traición? ¿La incredulidad? No sabía exactamente, pero no se marchó de aquella azotea hasta que su mujer y su hermano terminaron el acto sexual y comenzaban a vestirse, en camino a la torre no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué, entre todas las mujeres que había tenido, ella precisamente era la que lo traicionaba? Y más aún, ¿por qué precisamente con él? Su hermanastro ¿ella sabría en realidad quien era Jason Tood? ¿Sabría quien había sido antes de ser Red X? y en medio de todo, las imágenes del acto de traición cometido entre aquellos, no dejaba de irrumpir en su mente, por mucho que él quisiera olvidar.

La mañana despuntó con la normalidad acostumbrada, cada uno se levantó de sus camas a la misma hora, no hubo indicios de que alguno se hubiera desvelado.

Robin indicó que debía salir –encontré una pista importante, pero debo ir solo, contáctenme solo si es muy necesario, ¿entendido?

-Pero, ¿Cuál es tu destino, amigo Robin?

-Es secreto Starfire.

-Robin…

-Sí, Raven –preguntó el chico maravilla sin voltear a su novia.

-Cuídate; te amo – dijo mirándolo directamente.

Robin la miró, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa sarcástica y salió sin decir nada más.

El chico maravilla fue directamente al pent-house que Red X había comprado, seguramente, con el dinero de sus robos.

-Increíble, pasaste de parte de una de las más renombradas familias de héroes, a ser un vulgar ladrón – pensó Richard en voz alta al llegar al departamento, no como Robin, sí no como Dick Grayson.

-Cuando sabes que no tienes otro destino que allá abajo – se escuchó una voz por demás conocida –ya no importa buscar el cielo, lo sabrías si hubieses muerto alguna vez, Dicky-

Richard volteo, frete a él estaba el más infame de los ladrones, peor que su alter ego Red X, el hombre que le había robado a su mujer. Lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos, Jason estaba vivo.

-Así que quieres hablar de hombre a hombre, hermano – dijo Jason con cinismo -¿Quién te dejó entrar? Este es un edificio privado-

Richard tuvo que contener sus ansias por devolver a su hermano al infierno del que nunca debió salir; se acercó a su interlocutor –tengo mis medios-

Ambos sonrieron desafiantes. Jason fue el siguiente en hablar –así que Raven me delató, nunca creí que lo haría, pero, ya conoces a las mujeres, dan la vida y matan-

-¿La amas?

-Más que tú.

-Lo dudo pero…

-Así que no me delató – interrumpió Jason –nos descubriste.

-Sabes que si tuviera que decidir, me elegiría a mí.

-También sé que si la confrontas es porque la terminarás – Jason se levantó y sacó una botella de cristal de su bar privado – ¿Wiski?

Richard afirmó con la cabeza para aceptar ambas frases –Gracias y tienes razón, si ella descubre que yo lo sé, tendré que dejarla – se acercó a la barra y tomó el vaso que le había servido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué decides?

-Podrías tu decirle que sé todo, pero nos mandará al cuerno a los dos

-O… - ambos se miraron decididos – ¿Estás seguro?

-La amo demasiado, no me puedo dar el lujo de perderla

-Yo moriría de nuevo sin verla.

-Brindemos hermano, por ser los idiotas que se enamoraron de la misma mujer

-Salud… - contestó Richard.

Ambos vaciaron el vaso de wiski al tiempo que la botella de fino cristal cortado se hacía pedazos. Supusieron la causa pero no investigaron, sus instintos de detectives quedaron dormidos por esa ocasión.

Raven se acomodó su capucha y escapó del sitio levitando sin ser vista por los varones que acababan de tomar decisiones por ella y sin consultarla.

Ambos rieron, ya verían después que era lo que la portadora de lo oculto decidiría.

-Richard no es nadie para meterse en los asuntos de su hermanastro – comentó Dick al ver que Jason sacaba una nueva botella.

-Pero seguramente ahora Robin tiene más motivos para capturar a Red X – afirmó Jason al tiempo que servía de nuevo aquel licor.

-Si yo fuera Robin, le diría a Red X que se fuera de la ciudad y dejará en paz a la titán Raven –respondió Dick mientras su vaso se llenaba.

Por ahora conviviría con su hermano, ya el tiempo tomaría sus decisiones…

* * *

**Siguiente…**

**Palabra: ebriedad**

**Sugerida: Caro**

**Escritora: Mariniti**

**En espera…**

**Fantasma. Por Mariniti. Para Raven Yaz.**

**Ganas. Por Raven Yaz. Para Jackesita Frost.**

**Húmeda. Por Luisa Mateus. Para PinknOz95**

**Incitar. Por L. Para Lucila**

**Sigan enviándonos palabras que esto no se acaba hasta que terminemos todo el abecedario.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y recuerden que sus comentarios son el alimento de las almas de estas escritoras.**


End file.
